Sacrifice pt2
by Phil Swift
Summary: The continued adventures with Blu after their bloody encounter with Nigel in Sacrifice pt 1. When the mate of an old enemy comes for revenge, what are Blu and his new friends to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, back by popular demand: SACRIFICE

This is the same timeline as my first one, but years later.

Enjoy:)

Amazon boat

Blu narration

It has been 2 years since Jewel and I killed Nigel and announced our love for eachother.

During that time we have had 3 wonderful children named Carla, Bia and Tiago.

But scars of the encounter still run deep with us.

I still have a piece of metal stuck deep in my body, the scars from the glass still show.

But other than that life was back to normal, Jewel had taught me how to fly.

Rafael said I felt the samba in my heart, but i think that is crazy.

It makes no scientific sense, but whatever.

All I care about is keeping life good for me and my family.

Speaking of family, Tiago seems to have Jewel's energy and wildness, Carla loves music and is quite laid back while Bia has my intelligence and social awkwardness.

We lived just outside the Blu Bird sanctuary in Rio (the name is quite embarrassing).

Life is perfect, well mostly.

My past injuries sometimes cause me to feel great pain in short bursts.

Along with that we got news from the Amazon.

A couple days ago, we were in Linda and Tulio's house when a news program came on.

The lady was talking about a possible colony of blue spix macaws in the Amazon.

So being the hopeful and lovable bird Jewel was, we all set out for the Amazon.

Right now we're on a boat, heading deeper into the rainforest.

But I have a slight phobia of the jungle, spiders, snakes, jaguars, ants, piranhas, camons the list goes on.

I am doing this for Jewel, I doubt my parents are still alive but Jewel's may still be, so that is a hope.

Anyways we're about to get off our boat to continue the last leg of our journey.

End narration

Blu was leaning against a wall on the boat, he was checking the contents of his fanny pack.

"Ok, let's see. Pocket knife? Check. Cup? Check. First Aid kit? Check. Painkillers? Check Okey-dokey, ready to go".

Jewel landed next to me, "c'mon Blu, relax".

I looked at her, "I know, Bia's just filled my head with so much information about the dangers here".

Jewel smiled, "I understand my lovehawk. But imagine it, an entire tribe of our kind".

Blu chuckled, "I understand my jewel of the forest".

Jewel gave Blu a quick kiss, "now let's go".

Then Blu gathered Tiago, Bia and Carla and they set out from their boat.

Little did they know, hiding in the trees was a female white cockatoo, with a blow pipe slung across her back.

"So, these are the ones that killed my dear Nigel, my one and only? They shall pay for what they did".

The cockatoos name is Nyra, she was Nigel's mate.

She was also just as ruthless and demented as he was, enjoying capturing birds and selling them to the highest bidder.

But the day Nigel had died, she was watching over a friends egg.

When news came of Nigel's untimely demise she mourned, but quickly picked up the search to find out who did it.

For 2 years she searched, but it wasn't until recently she found out it was Blu and his family who did it.

"Don't worry my sweet Nigel, that Blu will pay", she lighted from the branch and began following the blue macaw family.

Back with Blu

The group of 5 macaws continued flying through the Amazon, on the lookout for any of their kind.

The jungle was silent, (except for Tiago's constant blabbering).

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Blu was tackled by something.

"BLU!" screamed Jewel, who gave chase, with the kids following her.

Back with Blu.

Blu was tackled by a blue macaw, much larger than he was, and was being held by the talons.

"Hey, buddy. Could you please let me go?", the macaw obliged and dropped Blu onto a branch, before placing a foot on his throat.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" asked the bigger macaw.

Jewel finally caught up to Blu and stood in front of the older macaw, "hey buddy, leave us alo-" Jewel was suddenly speechless, "Eduardo?" "Jewel?".

The 2 macaws suddenly embraced each other, which left Blu perplexed and still choking.

"Guys *cough* I know this is sweet, but could you please *gasp* let me breath?".

Eduardo retired his talon from Blu's throat and allowed him to stand up, "Thanks, I need that for breathing and talking".

Eduardo eyed Blu, who did the same to Eduardo, "who are you?" they asked at the same time.

Eduardo noted the many scars that Blu had on his body, strange he thought to himself.

"Well, I am Eduardo, chief of the blue macaw tribe and Jewel's father. Who might you be?".

Blu stood up taller and raised a wing out to Eduardo, "well, I am Blu" said Blu, "I know you are, what is your name?" asked Eduardo.

Blu sighed, "No, my name is Blu, B-L-U, Blu. I am just an ordinary macaw and Jewel's mate".

Eduardo went wide eyed, "Mate, do you mean-" Jewel nodded before turning to a nearby bush, "Carla, Bia, Tiago come meet your grandfather!".

On cue 3 little balls of blue feathers came flying out of the bushes.

They flew to Jewel and Blu, "These are our kids, Carla, Bia and Tiago" said Jewel.

Eduardo was ecstatic, he had just found his daughter, and better yet she had kids.

"Hey kids, I am Eduardo. But you can call me pop-pop".

"Pop-pop" said Carla, "I like it".

The 3 children ran up and hugged Eduardo.

Blu smiled at the sight, "Y'know, this is really cute. A family reunion".

Eduardo and Jewel looked at Blu, "I ruined the moment, didn't I?".

They both nodded, Jewel looked to Eduardo, "dad, is Mimi here?".

Eduardo nodded, "she's going to be so excited to see you".

"Then let's go" said Jewel.

The whole group followed, Blu staying to the rear of the group.

They flew through several trees, until they reached a hidden waterfall and a whole tribe of blue spix macaws.

"EVERYONE, JEWEL HAS RETURNED, MY DAUGHTER IS HOME!", this statement form Eduardo got everyone excited.

To celebrate all the birds began singing Beautiful Creatures together.

During the dance Mimi spotted Jewel and flew up to her, "My little wildflower had returned!" she screamed in delight.

Blu didn't know what to do during the dance, so he just stayed on the ground and watched them dance.

But nearby, in a bush, Nyra was watching, sharpening some extra shots for her blowpipe.

"I could easily take him now and kill him, but that would be boring. I must wait for the most opportune moment to exact my revenge on that bastard Blu. Hey, catchy", she quickly left in search of a hollow to steal.

Back with Blu

The dance ended, with everyone tired and wanting to return home.

Blu was also tired (despite not dancing) but then he realised that they had nowhere to sleep.

Jewel could read the problem off of Blu's face like a book, she turned to Eduardo, "Dad, is there anywhere we can stay for the time being?".

Eduardo nodded, "there is an empty hollow near mine, you can stay there".

Jewel nodded, "Thank you dad" she turned to her family, "c'mon guys, let's go to sleep".

Blu nodded and picked up a sleeping Tiago, then the family left for their 'temporary' home.

Upon arriving they found 2 nests already made, they put the kids down in one and reserved the other one for themselves.

Jewel yawned and walked onto the nest, before laying down, "Coming my lovehawk" asked Jewel.

Blu nodded while fishing around in his fanny pack, "yeah, one second" he finally found a box labeled Boxytrocin Painkillers, with some pills in it.

He opened the bottle and took out one pill, before closing the bottle and swallowing the pill.

The pill instantly went to work relieving any pain the piece of metal inside him may have caused.

Blu then walked towards Jewel and the nest.

He settled down next to her, closing his eyes and entering a peaceful slumber.

But outside the hollow Nyra watched, "Oh Blu, enjoy your time with Jewel. Your days are numbered", Nyra then left, not before shooting a 'special' dart into the sleeping form of Tiago.

"Sweet dreams young one, you'll be in them for a while".


	2. Chapter 2

Morning

Amazon

Blu slowly opened his eyes, to be met with the loving figure of Jewel, over an unconscious willed himself up and onto his talons, walking over to Jewel.

"Jewel, what happened?", Jewel looked at Blu, tears in her eyes, "We don't know, he isn't responding to anything we're doing".

Blu's parenting skills instantly kicked into overdrive, he instantly ran to Tiago, checking his son's pulse and other vital something drew his attention, "Jewel go get your father and Mimi", "why" asked Jewel.

Blu turned to her, holding a dart, "I think someone tried to kill Tiago".

Later

Eduardo, Mimi, Jewel, Blu, Bia and Carla were all searching for clues. So far they had found nothing, just the dart that was in Tiago.

Bia and Blu has attempted at figuring out what was on the dart that caused Tiago to go into this coma like state. The best they could come up with was some kind of weak poison. This put Jewel's nerves to the point of snapping.

They continued searching, that was until Blu found something outside the hollow, a white feather.

"Guys, I may have found something", that sentence got everyone out of the hollow and onto the ground where Blu held the white feather.

Eduardo couldn't care less, but Jewel was intrigued.

"So what, that feather is from a cockatoo! What's your point" scoffed Eduardo. Blu looked towards Eduardo, "My point is, that we have pissed off a cockatoo before and a friend of his may be looking for revenge".

Mimi looked at Blu, "so what do we do?".

"Well, I remember watching this video on tracking birds while I was living with Linda".

"Wait, you're a pet!?" asked Eduardo.

Blu rolled his eyes, "Kind of, but I was more of a companion. Anyways, I think that we should probably ask around and see if anyone knows of a cockatoo around here".

Jewel nodded, when suddenly Roberto and another guard flew up to them.

"Eduardo, someone attacked one of our hollow's last night. We don't know who did it but the birds that were in the tree are dead", this caught everyone off guard.

Eduardo began dispensing orders, "Mimi, Jewel come with me. Blu, stay here and protect the kids".

Blu was kind of disappointed he wasn't given a chance to prove himself to his father in law, but someone had to guard the kids. Blu kissed Jewel goodbye then flew into the hollow with Bia and Carla following.

He stood guard at the hollow entrance, looking for anyone who dared attack his family.

Bia and Carla were tending to Tiago, who was still in a coma.

Bia accidentally stepped on the dart, causing her to trip and fall over.

Blu heard the sound of Bia's impact with the ground and quickly turned to help her up.

But while helping his daughter he spotted something outside, a white bird.

He quickly grabbed his kids and had them hide under a nest, "don't come out until I tell you too, understood?" asked Blu sternly.

Bia and Carla nodded and proceeded to stay still and under the nest.

Blu smiled and walked to the entrance of the hollow, to see a female cockatoo standing on a branch, glaring at him.

Blu hid his fear deep down and continued to glare at her, "what do you want?" he asked in his most serious tone.

"I am Nyra, and I want revenge", in matter of seconds she took off her blow pipe and fired a shot at Blu.

Blu managed to dodge the shot before getting into a fighting stance, "why do you want revenge?!".

Nyra didn't answer, she just charged forward and punched Blu's stomach.

Blu coughed before trying to punch Nyra, who dodged the punch and sent a kick straight to Blu's face.

The power of the kick sent Blu flying into his hollow, hitting the wall.

Blu got up and tried to claw the cockatoo, but missed and was grabbed by the throat.

Nyra then threw Blu into the wall, again.

Blu instantly got back onto his feet, only to feel a piercing pain hit his shoulder.

He looked to see a dart stuck in his shoulder.

Blu then charged Nyra, tackling her and kicking her into the wall.

Nyra was unfazed by this attack, "you will pay for killing Nigel!" she shouted before firing another dart at Blu.

Blu put his wing up in self defence, blocking the shot from hitting his face, "We didn't want to kill him, we only did it because he tried to kill us!", Blu took the dart out of his wing and flung it at Nyra, who quickly dodged it.

"Lies, to save you from death" she screamed before clawing Blu across the chest and kicking his head, her talons cutting across Blu's face.

Blu fell down to the floor, knocked out.

The last thing he saw was Nyra grab the sleeping Tiago and leave the hollow.

"No" he whispered before blacking out.

Bia and Carla ran from their hiding spots and to their father.

Bia looked at Carla, "Carla, go find mom and pop-pop. Tell them that the cockatoo got Tiago".

Carla was about to protest but agreed to go anyways.

As Carla left the hollow Bia turned her attention back to Blu, who was now bleeding from where Nyra's darts and talons had struck.

But one question lingered in her mind, "who is Nigel?".

Jewel

Jewel, Eduardo, Mimi and Roberto were searching the hollow where the macaws had been killed.

It was gruesome, on the ground lay a mother, father and chick spix macaw, all their throats slit.

The site made her want to throw up, the floor of the hollow was covered in blood, and white feathers.

The white feathers looked exactly like the ones they found outside their hollow earlier in the day.

Eduardo, however, was not focused on finding evidence, he seemed to be thinking.

Eduardo could not believe what he had heard, her daughter had married a pet.

But Eduardo was slightly perplexed by Blu's scars, specifically how he got them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the fluttering of wings.

He turned to the hollows entrance to see Carla land on the hollow's edge.

Thankfully Carla did not notice the 3 dead macaws on the floor, but Jewel noticed tears in her daughters eyes.

Jewel felt a bad feeling creep from her gut, she ran to Carla.

"Carla, what is making you sad?" she asked.

Carla answered the best she could, "A cockatoo came to our hollow and beat dad then took Tiago", she now let several more tears escape her eyes.

Jewel didn't say anything, she just left the hollow and darted back to her own.

So many questions bounced around the female macaws head, Is Blu okay? Who beat him? Why?

Her questions stopped when she entered her hollow, to see Bia tending to Blu's wounds, which were not too severe but bad nonetheless.

Blu had woken up and was helping Bia tend to his wounds, he looked at jewel, "Sorry Jewel, she got Tiago" he said, while looking down in shame.

Jewel was just as heartbroken as Blu was, but she noted something, "She?".

Blu nodded, "Yeah, Nyra got Tiago after shooting and beating me".

Jewel ran and hugged Blu, "don't worry, it's not your fault".

Blu nodded, "Yeah, but Nyra did it because we killed her mate, Nigel".

Jewel put on a face of worry and confusion, "Nigel had a mate?".

Blu just nodded, "God knows what she'll do to Tiago".

Nyra

Nyra flew to an abandoned factory nearby, she entered the dark and crumbling facility.

She flew down the hallways, a sleeping Tiago in her talons, until she came across a large room.

In the center of the room was a huge electromagnet, powerful enough to rip the fillings out of a mans mouth.

Nyra flew to a column near one of the walls and dropped the unconscious Tiago.

She quickly looped a vine around him and tied the young macaw to the column.

She landed in front of Tiago, "Oh, I could kill you right now. But that would defeat your purpose. You are to be my bait, to lure Blu to his imminent doom".

She flew to a control panel and flicked a switch, causing the electromagnet to turn on, "I shall rip him apart from the inside".

Thank you for reading.

I am having some writers block on this story and may end it soon, but if anyone wants to take the story from here just say so.

Thanks.


End file.
